Jill's Decision
by AdamLL
Summary: Jill has to make a hard decision between what she has learned and her father. Romance can make these decisions harder. Ike/Jill and Haar/Jill
1. Chapter 1

Jill's Decision

The young red-headed warrior was outside of camp looking at Tahra, the place she and her father have occupied and watched over since she could remember. Tahra was in trouble now and it was all because of her father.

_How can this be happening? My father loves these people, why would he carry out such a horrible order? Does Daein not care for its people? I thought my father was a respectable man? No, what am I saying? He is a respectable man, and he cares about his duty and his men. He would do anything for them. That's what this must be about, I must talk to him. If I can just talk to him maybe I can save him. I would give my life for him._

"Jill? What are you doing up here all alone?" Jill wiped her eyes and turned toward the voice. "Oh Ike it's you. I was just thinking about my father."

Ike looked Jill right in the eyes with the most serious but compassionate look she had ever seen. "Jill you are not alone in this. We are friends now and Mist considers you her own sister. We are here for you and I was thinking it might be best if you sat this one out. It might be too painful for you and I don't want to see you hurt."

Jill was overflowing with emotions. She was sad for her father, but she was happy for her new found friends and ideals. She had learned so much from her time with Ike's army and she finally found something worth fighting for.

"Thank you for your kind words Ike, but this is my battle too and if my father won't listen to me…I..I."

She dropped to her knees and began crying harder than she ever has before. Ike knelt down raised her head up. "You don't have to do anything. If your father won't listen I will fight him. I don't think a child should ever have to kill their parent. It would be too painful for you and I don't like to see you in pain or anyone for that matter. Just promise me you won't fight your father. Let me protect you."

Jill's face flushed and she embraced Ike. "Thank you." She parted and ran off to camp. She was never happy with letting her guard down. She hated vulnerability.

Ike watched as she headed for town. "I don't think I'm ready for this battle either."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Based off of boss conversations with Shiharam. I claim nothing. The conversations with Shiharam are pretty close to the actual script of the game.

Forgiveness

_I can't believe I cried in front of Ike. Why am I so emotional? I am not usually like this. A wyvern rider of Daein would never confide in comrades like these people do. I have found genuine friends who care for me. Why father? Why did you keep me from this life? Laguz are no different from beorc, we can live together peacefully. I will make you see this father._

"Jill we are ready." Jill turned to Mist's voice.

"Ok Mist, you will be there next to me the whole way right?"

Mist looked confused. "Of course Jill, why would you ask that? I have been by your side since you joined. We are a team."

"No reason I just need reassurance I guess. Don't worry Mist I will be just fine."

Ike interrupted. "Hey guys were deploying." The skies were occupied with tons of wyvern riders. The army was prepared as they could be for this battle. Many friendships and strengths would be tested.

As they approached the town the enemy charged out from behind houses and started the attack. The battle was going easy with Ike's army doing well. No casualties yet.

Ike, Soren, Ilyana, Mia, and Tanith went one way and Jill, Mist, Lethe, Kieran, and Marcia went the other way. Ike, Mia, and Soren were the perfect trio; Soren weakening with his wind magic and Ike and Mia finishing off the enemies. Ilyana and Tanith also made a good pair. Ilyana was using her thunder magic to decimate the wyvern riders while Tanith was flying circles around them. Kieran and Marcia were having no trouble taking down their enemies. They worked wonders as a team.

Jill was so distracted. She was not in this battle.

"Jill look out!" Jill barely dodged an enemy arrow. "Jill please focus. We can do this." Mist was worried.

A familiar face confronted Jill in the skies. "Jill is that you? Traitors must die by my axe." He swooped in axe raised for the kill.

"No Argen! I don't want to kill you." He attacked her and Jill dodged. "Please talk to my father. You have to close the floodgates."

Argen was not listening. "I will not listen to a traitor even if you are Shiharam's daughter."

Jill, with no choice but to protect her allies, flies by and pierces through Argen's armor killing him. "I am sorry but I have come too far." While Jill was distracted a thunder mage readied his magic for her. Jill notices but can't move in time. A growl and snarl is heard as Lethe tears into the mages' body before he can cast. "Thank you Lethe."

"No problem, but keep an eye out. I can't always be saving you." The two groups make quick time taking out most of the enemy army. The people on the ground were standing in water by this time. They needed to hurry before the damage was too great.

The two teams merged and Ike made a decision. "Jill, Tanith, Ilyana, and Mist come with me to defeat the general and Soren and Lethe guide the others."

Here came the part Jill was dreading the most. She was face to face with her father. "Father…I.."

He interrupted her abruptly. "We meet as enemies Jill, ready your weapon. You are a soldier of Crimea now!"

Jill couldn't move. "Father…why?"

"You won't do anything? Then I will make the first strike!" Shiharam swooped toward Jill and Tanith blocked the attack.

"So you are the famed Lord Fizzart? I have heard many a tale of your glories. The man I see before me is not the man in those tales. You are a monster!"

Shiharam replied with regret in his voice "I am a monster, but I will not betray my country again no matter how corrupt."

"You were a hero in Begnion! I had actually longed to meet you…maybe even speak with you. You are no hero! Prepare for my blade!" Tanith raised her wind sword.

"Well said, you are worthy of the Holy Knights." Shiharam dragon steed let out a cry as he charged and Tanith's Pegasus neighed and reared back. They clashed back and forth for awhile and Jill just watched. She was stunned. She couldn't believe her father had once served Begnion. There was so much she didn't know about him.

Ike noticed and ran to her side. "Jill snap out of it, we have to fight!"

Jill shook her head. "I'm sorry you are right."

Tanith was fighting fierce but Shiharam's determination was overpowering. She soon fell and Shiharam was about to finish her when Jill jumped in front of her and their weapons clashed.

"Thank you Jill."

Jill looked back. "Just returning the favor." Tanith got away while Jill jumped back and pulled out her tomahawk. Shiharam was preoccupied with one of Ike's men so Jill swung the tomahawk with all her might. It knocked Shiharam's axe out of his hand. "Now Ike!" Jill screamed.

Ike's aether attack severely wounded Shiharam. He fell from his mount and lay in a pool of his own blood when Ike approached him.

"What was your name, young man?"

Ike kneeled down to his level. Jill was looking from where she stood. "My name is Ike. I am the general of this army."

Shiharam formed a smirk. "Thank you…I will die knowing Jill is in good hands. Take…care..o..f..my."

Shiharam died following his duty. Jill came to his side. "I'm so sorry father! I forgive you! I forgive you!" Jill was sobbing at this point clenching her fist. As the soldiers on the battle rejoiced that the flood gates were closed. Jill's heart wrenching wails were being drowned out by the shouts of victory that rang out all around her. Her friends gathered to her side, but nothing they could say would make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: continuation of this Jill saga if you will. Hope it isn't too horrible. I didn't intend for this to be a Ike/Jill relationship, but I kinda like where this is going. I am a big fan of Haar and Jill together, but Ike and Jill's story isn't that different. Their fathers both switched countries due to disagreement with the corrupt or mad leaders. They both grew up close to their dads and they were both taken away from them at young ages.

Closure

With the help of her new friends Jill had the strength to bury her father. She had forgiven him and decided to bury him with the people he loved so dearly. He was a great man and had taught her loyalty. Even though he didn't agree with Daein's views, he stayed loyal to the country. He even raised his daughter in those ways even though it hurt him. Jill told herself he agonized over his decisions daily and hoped his daughter would follow her own path. That is what she did and will continue to do. She has found new friends and has learned so much from them.

Lethe and Jill often talked now. Something she would never have dreamed she would be doing. Jill thought of all the laguz as game that she hunted and killed just for sport and no other reason. All the lessons she was taught were wrong and scary to her now. How could a nation treat beings with thoughts, emotions, and family like mere animals and beasts with no minds? She was so ashamed of that life and she would make sure this new life was filled with compassion for all beorc and laguz.

The two that impacted her the most were Ike and Mist. They had lost their father and when talking with them she felt as though she had lost hers too. Now it was true. They knew what she was going through and she could share her feeling about it. They were the ones who stood by her for hours as she looked at her father's grave. Mist even picked flowers for it. It was a sacrifice to spend that much time for her. They also fed the people of Talrega. Something that was definitely not practical with an army to feed. The compassion Ike and Mist had for people was amazing. She strived to be like that.

"Thank you two so much for staying by my side. We could be marching closer to the capital, but you chose to help me instead. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Ike just nodded and walked off. Mist looked at him with concern. "I wonder what is up with him?"

Jill was a little upset. "Maybe he is mad that I wasted time." She started to run after him.

Mist turned to Jill "No, I don- oh, there she goes." Jill ran after him ignoring Mist unintentionally.

"Wait up Ike!" She caught up to him. "Are you upset with me? I told you how sorry and thankful I am right?"

Ike took a deep breath and looked into the distance. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Ike, please say something. I don't like you mad at me. I want to know what's wrong."

He murmured something. "What? I didn't hear you." Jill was searching his eyes for some clue as to why he was acting like this.

"I…I don't like to see you sad Jill….I just can't stand it." Jill was shocked at his sudden burst. She didn't however dislike what he was saying.

"When my father was killed I didn't know how to move on. I didn't think of anything but killing the Black Knight. Revenge is what fuels me to live right now. I would be lying if I told you I didn't want to just stop living at that moment when he died in my arms. I honestly didn't even think about Mist. My father was everything to me. When I came back and saw Mist's eyes, it hit me. Seeing her eyes prevented me from dying inside."

"Ike."

"You don't have anyone left though. I don't want you to succumb to revenge like I did. I want you to live your life for you and not chasing after someone your whole life."

"Ike, I have to confront Ashnard. I want him to know what he has done to me. I won't find closure until I do."

"Well if that is how it has to be I want to be right there beside you, to protect you. I won't let you do this alone. You don't need to feel alone anymore."

Once again tears filled Jill's eyes. She wondered when she would ever stop crying during this war.

"Thank you Ike."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I know this will seem rushed or dry in some parts. I am not good at describing battles. Just imagine an awesome battle lol. I hope this will be a good enough conclusion for everyone reading so far. I might do a second set of stories taking place during and after the second war. She will have to face the decisions she made. I hope you like it. Leave comments on ways to improve, will revise.

I Feel Safe In Your Arms

She was preparing her wyvern for the final battle, the battle that would determine if she would live or die. She intended to kill Ashnard or die trying. Ever since her father was killed she could think of nothing but Ashnard's dying breath. She would make Ashnard regret the day he used her father for his own mad games. Her father was but a tool to him, a mere pawn in his crazed plan for the continent.

Jill gripped her saddle to release the stress she was feeling. She tried to be strong. The truth was that she would probably never come to grips with his death until Ashnard was dead. Ike was telling the truth. Revenge really did take control of someone's life.

Mist was getting ready with her horse also when she saw Jill gripping her saddle. She saw the strain on Jill's face and knew she must be swirling with emotions. Mist thought maybe Jill shouldn't participate in this battle. Her head wasn't clear and her emotions could cloud her judgment. She didn't want Jill to end up killing herself.

"Hey Jill! Do you need any help getting ready?"

Jill turned and put on the mask of being happy. "Oh no Mist, I am pretty much done. I just need to strap on the saddle."

Mist was a little hesitant to leave her by herself. "Ok…if you say so. Can I ask you what weapons you're bringing to the battle?"

"I am taking the tomahawk that my dad used, my brave axe, and my silver lance."

"You seem well prepared, but I think you should stick with Ike, Haar, and me during the battle."

Jill got a little angry about this comment. "I hope you don't think that I can't handle this battle! I can take care of myself Mist! I don't need you to babysit me."

Mist was hurt and her eyes showed it. "I'm sorry you feel that way Jill, I was just trying to make sure my friend isn't going to get killed."

Mist ran off and Jill, realizing what she said was wrong, went after her. "Wait Mist! I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."

She finally caught up to her. Mist was sitting at the top of a nearby hill gazing at the castle. Jill walked up and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Mist, I am just on edge. The truth is I'm scared. I have been waiting for this battle for a while. I can finally move on if I defeat Ashnard."

Mist looked at Jill and saw the remorse. "I know Jill, but you have us. You are not alone and you don't have to fight alone. Trust in our friendship."

They hugged each other tightly until they were both tired and could squeeze no longer. "I was wrong to doubt you Mist. I'm so sorry."

"I understand and I forgive you."

They both stood up and walked back to camp. Haar met them just as they got back.

"Jill, can I speak with you for a moment?" His face and tone was serious. Not the usual laid back and carefree attitude.

Jill looked at Mist and nodded. Mist hugged Jill and then left. "What is it Haar?"

"Jill, there is something I must tell you. The battle at Talrega….I was supposed to die along with everyone else. I was supposed to fight alongside my comrades." His voice was starting to strain as if it was killing him to get it out.

"Your father told me I could leave and that he trusted I would protect you. He said he wanted me to live on. I keep asking myself why. Why did he let me go of all people? I feel like such a coward Jill."

Jill was shocked. Haar NEVER let his emotions show. She had never seen him do anything really but sleep.

"I don't see it that way Haar. I think my father wanted more for you. You had been through everything together. I think you are very brave and strong. I look up to and admire you a lot Haar."

"Ha that's rich! Don't flatter me Jill; you're just wasting your breath. The only thing keeping me going is protecting you."

Jill flushed a little. "Haar…"

"Don't read too much into what I just said Jill. I am just repaying Shihiram by protecting you. It is all I can do now."

Jill couldn't help but feel good by what Haar was saying. Her emotions and thoughts were tossing and turning. Love, anger, anxiousness, revenge were all pulling her in different directions.

"O father, I wish you were here now."

**March on the Capital**

Ike and Elincia's speech made all the difference for Jill. It made her focus and filled her battle spirit to the brim. She was ready to take on anything. Haar, Ike, Mist, and Lethe were all there beside her. The army pushed their way into the castle's courtyard where the main force of the Daein army lie.

Elincia and Ike lead the frontline. The energy of the army was overwhelming. Spirits were high, but then Ashnard came down and confronted the army. He spoke harsh words to Elincia and Ike. Jill could barely contain herself. She wanted to charge him and end this now, but she couldn't take him on by herself.

"Just you wait Ashnard! You will die today!"

Ashnard flew back to his position. The army let out a battle cry and charged into battle. The group split into two groups; the stronger section plowing straight through the middle and the others going to the right and around. They would meet in the middle and take on Ashnard himself.

Ike, Elincia, Soren, Nasir, Naesala, Mist, and Tanith went through the middle. Rhys, Mia, Ilyana, Marcia, Lethe, Nephenee, Astrid, Janaff, Haar, and Jill went to the right.

Everyone was working together and protecting each other. Lethe, Mia, and Nephenee would plow through the people while Haar, Marcia, Jill, and Janaff would pick stragglers off from the sky. Astrid would provide cover with her arrows from the back. Ilyana and Rhys were using both their tomes and healing abilities. The battle was rough but with the great teamwork the battle was going smoother.

Ike, Elincia, Soren, and Mist were supporting each other while. Nasir, Naesala, and Tanith worked solo. Nasir's sheer size was monstrous and he took out many soldiers in the way.

The two groups eventually met in the middle and were ready to take on Ashnard.

Jill looked at Haar, Mist, and Ike. "I'm ready!"

The group took on Ashnard's royal guard. His royal guard was tough so a small group slipped by to confront Ashnard while the main group stayed and fought the guard.

It was Ashnard against everyone else now.

Jill swooped in at Ashnard with all her strength. She had her brave axe in one hand and the tomahawk in the other. She swung her brave axe and Ashnard quickly blocked. While he parried Jill swooped behind and threw the tomahawk. It landed a hit and drew blood.

Ashnard felt it and laughed his crazed laugh. "Who are you girl?"

"I am Jill Fizzart! I was once a part of your army, but no longer will I follow a mad king!"

Ashnard didn't seem amused. "Annoying pest, what could you possibly hope to accomplish by dying here? If that is your wish, then let me grant it here."

"My father died because of you! He was loyal to you until the end and you could care less!"

"Who is this you are talking about? I don't have time for such nonsense."

"WHAT!? Ashnard! Ashnard! I will kill you!"

Jill went into a crazed frenzy. She charged again with her brave axe and Ashnard easily picked her off. She was flung off of her wyvern and gravely injured. She tried to move her legs but couldn't. Mist quickly ran to her side.

"Jill! Jill! Answer me! Please wake up!"

Jill's consciousness was going in and out. She saw her father's face. He looked proud.

"Father?" Jill reached up for an imaginary image. "I'm sorry."

Jill blacked out and Mist stayed by her side

**Two Days Later**

When Jill woke up she was in a bed. She hurt all over and it was almost unbearable walking over to the window.

"Where am I?"

The door opened and Ike walked in.

"Ike! What happened? Is everyone ok?"

Ike brought her back to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Jill, Haar was badly injured protecting you. He took a blow meant for you and Mist." Jill couldn't believe what Ike was saying. Was Haar okay? Where was Mist?

"We ended up winning, though it was a fierce and long battle. I was fighting Ashnard when Haar threw your father's tomahawk. It took Ashnard's head clean off. Your father won after all Jill."

Jill's eyes were misty. Tears began to fall.

"It is finally over. My father has been avenged and I can finally move on."

Ike embraced Jill and they held each other for a long time. They finally parted and Ike broke the silence.

"Jill, would you like to join the mercenaries? Would you like to stay with me?"

Jill looked into Ike's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ike looked away. Hurt more now than ever. "Is it me? Why? Please tell me, I want to understand."

Jill was sobbing now. She didn't want to hurt him. She had feelings for him too, but she loved Daein and couldn't turn her back on it. She needed to return to Talrega and help rebuild. Her heart belonged to Daein. Haar was also in her mind. She couldn't get him out of her head. He had always been there. He even saved her life.

"I must help rebuild my broken country Ike. Do you understand? I do love you, I see that now. You have changed me completely and I thank you so much for that, but I must do what my heart is telling me."

"I understand your devotion. That is one of the reasons I love you."

Jill grabbed Ike's hand. "Wait for me….thats all I can say."

Ike pulled his hand away. "I hope you find what you're looking for Jill."

He got up to leave. "Ike. Please…." Jill begged.

She reached for him and fell from the bed trying to get to him. He looked at her and walked out. He had just walked out. She pulled the sheets from the bed and curled into the fetal position. She had never felt such pain both physical and emotional. She gripped the sheets like she was holding on for her life. She started wailing. What had she done?

Outside the door Ike could hear her wails. He turned to Haar who was in the hallway.

"Take care of her."

Haar nodded. As Ike walked down the hallway he could hear the sound of Jill's screams, a sound that would haunt him the rest of his life. Had he made the biggest mistake of his life letting her go? They always say if you love someone you have to let them go. He couldn't help but feel that was wrong.

Haar walked slowly into the room and knelt down beside her. Wrapped her in his arms and consoled her. She buried her head into his chest. She felt completely safe in his arms.

"Everything will be all right Jill. I'm here. I'll always be here."


End file.
